Reborn:Who I Want to be
by firefairy16
Summary: A new enemy has arisen. The former Guardians and the current Guardians must join together to face this evil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. I do own Melody and Akira and anything affiliated with them, except Ami.

Ages:

Hinamori Amu -16 Yuuki Yaya-15

Hinamori Ami-10 Souma Kukai-17

Hotori Tadase-16 Sanjo Kairi-14

Fujisaki Nagihiko-16 Hoshina Utau-20

Mashiro Rima-16 Tsukiyomi Ikuto-24

Ichinomiya Hikaru-12

* * *

"Ami-chan, hurry up we're going to be late again!", Amu shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming!", Ami replied, as she pulled on her knee high pink socks and ran down the stairs.

"Honestly, Ami. When will you learn to set your alarm?"

"When you stop getting up so early."

"I get up early to get you up so that you aren't late for the Guardians' morning briefing."

"If it wasn't for Hikaru-senpai, we wouldn't have the stupid morning briefing."

As the two sisters engaged in their argument, three small figures watched and giggled. The two sisters always got along except for when it came to being a Guardian. Ami was the present Joker at Seiyo Academy. She had two shugo charas, Melody and Akira. Melody resembled Utau, except she had blue eyes had a headset like Dia, and represented Ami's love for singing. Akira represented Ami's signature innocence and had light orange hair pulled into two curled ponytails and bright green eyes. She wore a light pink dress and had crystal barrettes in her hair.

"Amu-chan, Ami-chan. Let's go," Dia said.

"Okay," the two chorused.

As the girls approached Seiyo Academy, they noticed that all the students were stopped at the front gates. Sirens blasted as three fire trucks whizzed by the on looking students. Amu and Ami joined the students. Tsukasa-san walked up to Amu and whispered in her ear, "Part of the high school caught fire. No one knows how it started. You should wait here until your friends show up."

With that he walked off to help the teachers get the students into the school. Ami had gone off with her friends. But Melody and Akira remained.

"Ah, Himamori-san, it's been a while", Nikaido called out.

"It's Hinamori. Besides, don't you have a class to teach?", replied an annoyed Amu.

"The Chairman is taking over for me."

"Are sure that's okay? I mean, he could be telling your students lies."

"Well….uh-"

"Hey, Amu-chii!", Yaya exclaimed from across the street.

"Wow that was quick," Nikaido said looking at his watch.

"Nikaido-sensei! We chara nari-ed to get here", Yaya said sticking her tongue out.

"Okay, okay. Now if you'll follow me".

Nikaido led the way to the Royal Garden. The former Guardians followed in silence. Amu looked around as they walked. Nothing had changed from the time that they were also with her. A tear slid down her cheek. Dia, Melody, and Akira watched the single tear fall to the ground. Suddenly, the group heard the shattering of glass followed by screaming.

"MURI! MURI!", a many shrill voices exclaimed.

"X-eggs!", Kiseki shouted.

"Onee-chan!", Ami called to them.

"Ami-chan chara nari," Melody said flying over to her.

"Us too," Rima said.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!"

"Chara nari: Sky Jack!"

"Chara nari: Dear Baby!"

"Chara nari: Beat Jumper!"

"Chara nari: Clown Drop!"

"Chara nari: Platinum Royale!"

"Chara nari: Amulet Diamond!"

"Chara nari: Sweet Harmony!"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chappy two. For those of you whole are wondering what Sweet Harmony looks like here you go: Ami's hair (which by the way is now shoulder length) is in two ponytails. She has a headset like Amulet Diamond and she wears a similar outfit to that of Utau when she performed "Glorious Sunshine". I should also tell you that some of the chara nari outfits for Tadase and Amu have changed a little so that they are more age appropriate. Platinum Royale is no longer frilly nor is it just one color. It is mostly white and gold with a with a red cape. I'll explain Amu's outfits during the story.

* * *

"Everyone let's get them away from the building," Nagihiko said, firing Blaze Shoot.

"Juggling Party!"

"Go, Go, Little Duckies!"

"You should try herding them toward the field," Nikaido suggested.

"Amu-chan, go and wait for them there," Tadase said.

Amu took to the sky. As she neared the field, she noticed that there were even more x-eggs there than the cloud of ones back at the Royal Garden. _Oh no_, she thought, _I don't think I can handle this many by myself_.

"MURI, MURI, MURI!", the eggs screeched, unleashing a beam of energy. The blast hit Amu before she had a chance to evade it. She fell to the ground unable to get up.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?", Dia asked weakly.

"There are too many of them and I can't move," Amu replied. At that moment, the Humpty Lock stopped glowing and Amu changed back to normal.

"Dia, can you try to get back to the others?", Amu asked.

"I think so. But I don't like the idea of just leaving you here defenseless," Dia said.

"I'm not a threat to the x-eggs right now so I doubt they'll attack me. Now go!", Amu ordered. Dia flew away as fast as she could while trying to evade the x-eggs that tried to block her escape routes. When she was out of sight, Amu sighed. _I wish I could do something_, Amu thought, _but I don't think I have the strength to fight back. Even if I did, I probably wouldn't have the speed to evade them and attack. I just have to wait for Dia to come back with the others._ Amu looked at the eggs who stared back at her menacingly.

Meanwhile, Dia slowly made her way to the Royal Garden. She spotted the Guardians fighting an immense number of x-eggs. Dia noticed Yaya, Rima, and Kukai laying against a tree, each of them holding their Shugo Charas. Temari and Akira were tending to Pepe, Kusukusu, and Daichi.

"Yaya-chan, Rima-chan!", Dia shouted

"Dia? What are you doing here?", Yaya asked.

"I came to get help. Amu's in trouble. There's an even larger horde of x-eggs at the field. They hit Amu and I with a powerful blast that ate away at Amu's strength. She's laying in the middle of the field right now. She can't get up.", Dia said, tears threatening to fall.

"There's not much we can do, Dia. Pepe, Kusukusu, and Daichi are in no shape to chara nari right now," Temari said sadly.

"Fujisaki-kun!", Tadase shouted, as he watched Nagihiko fall to the ground his chara nari cancelled.

"Soothing Lullaby!", Ami exclaimed. She started to hum the tune of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star".

"MUURRRRRIIIII!", the eggs screeched, unleashing a barrage of energy beams at Sweet Melody.

"Holy Crown Special!", Tadase shouted. A large, golden dome appeared around Ami, but the x-energy pierced through the barrier and hit her. Ami fell to the ground defeated.

"Ami-chan!", Akira cried, she started to fly towards her but Temari and Dia stopped her.

"No, you'll get hurt," Temari said.

"There's no way that Tadase-kun can defeat these alone. It's over. We've lost," Dia said, tears flowing down her face.

At the field, things weren't looking too good either. The x-eggs started moving closer to Amu. Many of them giggled evilly as they watched her lay there defenseless. Amu had started to panic when Dia didn't come back after ten minutes. _This is it_, she thought, the x-eggs getting closer by the second.

_"Ganbare! Ganbare! Amu-chan!"_, a voice said.

"What was that?", Amu said, looking around.

_"You can do it Amu-chan. Remember what it feels like to truly believe in your would-be self"_, the voice said.

_That voice_, Amu thought, _I know that voice_. Amu closed her eyes. _That voice is…_, an image of an plaid egg with red hearts on it appeared, _Ran!_ Amu eyes snapped open. The egg was gone. _Was that just my imagination?_, she asked herself.

"Amu-chan, I'm right here.", Ran said. Amu felt something in her hand move. She turned her head, there in her hand was the egg. Amu stared at it in disbelief. The egg inched its way out of Amu's grip and flew so that it was hovering above her. It cracked open and out flew the little cheerleader.

"Ran…", Amu said, tears flowed down her face.

"Amu-chan, let's hurry and help the others," Ran said.

"I don't have the strength, Ran", Amu said.

"Yes you do. As long as you believe in your would-be self, you will always have the strength to keep fighting.", Ran said, taking a hold of Amu's hand and gently lifting it up. Amu slowly eased herself into a sitting position. Then with new found confidence she got to her feet. Amu grasped the Humpty Lock in her hands. The x-eggs were stunned at the sight of Amu standing up. _Humpty Lock, give me courage_, Amu said silently.

"MUUURRRRRIIIIIII!", the eggs screeched, unleashing another energy beam.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!"

"Chara nari: Amulet Heart!"

"Ran, my outfit is different," Amu said.

Instead of the usual tank top, Amu was wearing a strapless pink shirt that showed off her midriff. A light pink baseball type jersey was tied like a halter top over the strapless shirt. Amu's pink skirt was replaced by a pair of red short shorts. She wore a pair of knee high light pink socks in place of her leg warmers. Amu's shoes and hairdo hadn't changed though, except that she no longer had a visor. Instead she a pink and red baseball cap with her ponytail coming out the side.

"Amu-chan, let's go!", Ran said.

"Heart Rod! Spiral Heart Special!"

"MURI!", the eggs fought to break free of the powerful attack but no avail.

"Negative Heart, Lock On! Open HEART!", Amu exclaimed, purifying every egg.

"Wow, that was a powerful Open Heart.", Ran commented.

"Yeah it's more powerful than the old Open Heart. And it didn't come out as a beam, like it usually does," Amu agreed.

"Anyways, Amu-chan lets go help our friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Royal Garden, Tadase was doing his best to keep the x-eggs at bay. The others had tried countless times to get him to stop. More x-eggs had gathered, making it extremely difficult to battle, but Tadase kept fighting.

"Holy Crown Special!" he shouted. The golden dome immediately broke. The x-eggs giggled evilly as they started to glow.

"Hotori-kun! Look out!" Nagihiko shouted. The x-eggs took aim at all the guardians and were about to unleash all their energy when a sudden flash of pink stopped them.

"Muri?!"

"Minna daijobudesuka?" Amu's voice asked. The Guardians looked up. Amu was hovering in the air above them.

"Amu/-chii/-chan?" the others chorused.

"Onee-chan? What-how-", Ami stuttered.

"Heart speeders," Amu pointed to her feet. Dia flew forward.

"Could it be…?" she trailed off, putting a hand on her heart and closing her eyes.

"Dia, are you okay?" Akira asked.

"Ran!" Dia exclaimed happily. Amu smiled and nodded as Ran appeared next to her.

"Heart Rod! Spiral Heart Special!" Amu shouted.

"Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!"

After purifying the eggs, the Humpty Lock started to glow even brighter. A moment later a light completely engulfed Amulet Heart and blinded everyone on the ground.

"What are you doing to these people? Their hearts are completely empty," a male voice demanded. _Where am I?_, Amu thought. She opened her eyes.

"It's none of your business. In fact, I'll make it so that you won't dream either cat man," a cold feminine voice stated. _Cat man?_, Amu thought, _Wait that looks like… Ikuto_.

"I'd like to see you try," Ikuto smirked. _Amu-chan, look at those people_, Ran suddenly said.

She pointed to all the children who lie on the ground motionless. _Their heart's eggs are gone!_, Ran exclaimed. _That woman who's fighting Ikuto, I sense something really bad from her. Amu-chan we have to help him._ Amu nodded. Another bright flash of light appeared.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you have been rather bothersome to our efforts here in Europe. You show up where ever we go. It's time I put an end to you once and for all," the woman sneered, "Oyasumi". She held up her hand and a tambourine appeared.

"Spiral Heart!"

"What?!" the woman gasped as her tambourine was knocked out of her hand.

"I don't know what's going on here. But I'm going to find out," Amu said. _Nice threat Amu-chan_, Ran muttered.

"Who are you? And where are you?" the woman yelled.

"Up here".

"Amu…", Ikuto said.

"Amu?" the woman repeated.

"Ran!"

"Hai!"

"Spiral Heart Special!" The heart rod sped towards the woman.

"You have allies with you? Heh, no matter I have my own allies, but right now they are stationed at our home base in Japan. I dare you to try to stop us," the woman walked away, leaving Amulet Heart and Ikuto. The children disappeared as well.

Amu watched as the mysterious woman disappeared. She didn't notice that Ikuto had collapsed, until Yoru shouted his bearer's name.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Hang on-nya," Yoru cried. Amu quickly rushed over to Ikuto and Yoru.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's save the explanations for later, Yoru. Just how am I going to get back to Japan?" Amu said as she lifted Ikuto's arm over her shoulder.

"How'd ya get here in the first place-nya?" Yoru countered.

"The Humpty Lock started glowing brightly during a battle against a lot of x-eggs. The next thing I knew I was hovering above you guys," Amu replied.

"Hey Yoru, is that Ikuto's violin in that tree?" Ran suddenly asked.

"Yeah, we were on the way to the airport to go to Italy when I sensed a strange presence-nya," Yoru explained as he went with Ran to fetch the violin.

Amu glanced at Ikuto. He had scratches all over his body. His clothes were torn and dirty. It was obvious that if she hadn't interfered, Ikuto would have been done for. A sudden sparkle from the collar of his shirt caught her attention. _Dumpty Key_, she thought smiling.

"Amu-chan how are we going to get back to Japan?", Ran asked as she and Yoru hovered in the air holding the violin.

"I still don't-ehhh?!", Amu exclaimed as another bright light engulfed her, Ikuto, and the two charas.

Back in Japan….

"Onee-chan where are you?", Ami called out. She and the others had split up and were looking all over the school grounds.

_Amu-chan, Ran, what happened to you?_, Dia thought as she flew over the sports field which looked a little worse for wear after the battle.

Suddenly the field was flooded with a soft pink light. As quickly as it had appeared it vanished, leaving two figures standing in the middle of the field.

"Amu-chan! Ran!" Dia exclaimed flying over to her bearer. Ran smiled at Dia.

"Long time no see, Twinkle-chan-nya," Yoru said.

"Twinkle-chan?" Ran asked.

"It's a long story," Amu said sweatdropped.

"What happened to Ikuto-kun?" Dia asked.

"Let's save that for when the others are here. Dia could go get everyone?" Amu asked.

"Let's go too-nya."

Ran and Yoru gently set the violin on the ground and flew away with Dia. Amu sighed and shifted a little. Ikuto let out a soft groan of pain. His eyes opened up a little.

"Ikuto? Are you okay?" Amu asked, softly.

"Been better…" Ikuto trailed off.

"What?"

"Where are we?"

"The sports field at Seiyo Academy. Don't ask me how though. I still haven't figured it out yet."

At that moment, Yoru came flying back along with the rest of the charas and the Guardians. Kiseki took one look at Ikuto and started flooding him with questions. Tadase took a hold of his chara's cape and pulled him back.

"Gomenasai, Ikuto-niisan," Tadase said, glancing at Kiseki, who pouted.

"It's alright, Tadase," Ikuto smirked weakly. Kukai quickly took a hold of Ikuto's other arm and put it over his shoulders.

"First things first, we need to get you somewhere you can rest," Kukai said.

"What about Amu's house? It's closer than your house," Rima said nonchalantly.

"We could put him in the guest bedroom onee-chan," Ami added enthusiastically.

"But mom and dad are out of town this week remember?" Amu countered.

"Just call mom and see if it's okay."


End file.
